


Disobedience

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Lemon, M/M, Out of Character, Public Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-18
Updated: 2005-10-18
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Goku takes Vegeta on their first date since starting their affair. Vegeta is uncooperative and aloof until Goku notices something about his shirt... GokuxVegeta.





	Disobedience

**Author's Note:**

> Disobedience
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Well…cuddliness…lemon…Vegeta is IN CHARACTER(for once in my life lol), old fic is old and I can’t think of anything else.
> 
> Disclaimer: The only DBZ things I own are the merchandise. You CAN’T sue me…I NEED them!!! (huggles her DBZ stuff)
> 
> Rating: NC-17

 

He could do nothing right today!!!  
  
Everything had gone wrong!!  
  
He’d decided to take Vegeta out for once since they’d started their relationship(secretly of course, but it was more like an affair…) and so far, Vegeta had just been ignoring him.  
  
He’d tried to hold his hand, and wrap his arm around his waist…he’d tried to walk close…he’d tried to hug him…  
  
But Vegeta was being unresponsive. As usual.  
  
He sighed. He’d even taken them to a place where there was no way that anyone would recognise them! And still! Nothing!!!  
  
Vegeta walked slightly ahead of him and he looked at Vegeta's back in annoyance, then looked surprised as he noticed a small tear on the shoulder-blade. He walked a bit closer.  
  
“Huh? Vegeta…” He began, noticing Vegeta's head turn slightly to look at him. “There seems to be a rip in your shirt…” Vegeta looked at him closer over his shoulder.  
  
“What…just leave it…” Vegeta commanded, turning his head back to look forward and taking a step.   
  
“Okay…I’ll leave it…” But he didn’t want to leave it.  
  
He reached out a finger and touched the tear lightly, moving his finger quickly before Vegeta felt it…  
  
…accidentally ripping the shirt clean off Vegeta’s shoulder.  
  
His eyes widened in panic as Vegeta froze in front of him and tensed.   
  
He was scared. What was Vegeta going to do to him???  
  
He expected an all-out fight.  
  
What he got however was different.  
  
Pain erupted on his head, and when he opened his eyes, Vegeta was holding up his shirt limply and sighing.  
  
“I told you not to touch it Kakarott. Now we have to go home.” Vegeta said unhappily.  
  
Goku pressed up against him from behind, looping an arm around his neck and using his other to grope Vegeta's chest. A blush spread across Vegeta's face and he grabbed the arm around his neck, moaning as Goku’s tongue began to lick the back of his neck.  
  
“I’m sure I can make it up to you Vegeta…” Goku purred, moving the hand on Vegeta’s chest lower and pressing firmer against him. Vegeta moaned lightly, the blush on his face getting redder by the second as Goku groped him further and began grinding against his ass.  
  
“I…I’m sure…you c-can…” He moaned breathlessly, panting for breath as Goku aroused him even further. It was a good thing they were alone, otherwise he would’ve been seriously embarrassed…  
  
Goku gently lifted him off his feet and led him into the vast foliage, before pressing him up against a tree and kissing him fiercely. He felt Vegeta moan into his mouth and his hands bury into his hair. He pressed him harder against the tree and let his hands roam over Vegeta’s body, as he moved his lips to kiss Vegeta's neck lightly.  
  
Vegeta panted and wriggled against him and he started growling lustfully. There was no better taste than Vegeta's skin…no better smell than his scent…no better place to take him than outside. His wild side purred its agreement and he pulled Vegeta off the tree and lay him down on the soft grass, purring.  
  
Vegeta panted at him with half-lidded eyes, sparking his passion. He growled and kissed the smaller Saiyan’s chin fiercely, enjoying the gasps coming from the panting man beneath him. He tore off the rest of the shirt with his teeth, shaking his head to toss the useless material over his shoulder and turning back to grin predatorily at his fellow Saiyan.  
  
Vegeta looked slightly worried at the grin and blinked up at him in confusion. He smirked and leaned down, capturing Vegeta's lips in yet another passionate kiss, enjoying Vegeta’s gloved hands burying into his hair and the way Vegeta rubbed up against him needily. Yes, there was nothing better than this.  
  
He broke away from Vegeta’s lips softly and purred lustfully, his eyes scanning up and down Vegeta's half naked form. He smirked to himself, deciding that it would look better if Vegeta was completely naked.  
  
His hands subconsciously began removing Vegeta's pants with impatience. He wanted Vegeta _NOW_!!!  
  
Vegeta whimpered and gasped as Goku removed his pants and boots and his bare body was left against the cold grass. He shivered lightly, then saw Goku tearing his own clothes off hurriedly. He smirked lightly. Oh yeah, Goku really wanted him.  
  
He moaned and arched up, panting and parting his legs invitingly, looking at Goku with lusty eyes. He watched as Goku's eyes widened and he scrambled to remove his clothing faster.  
  
“Kakarott…” He moaned needily, his hands grabbing at Goku's arms hungrily. “I need you now Kakarott…”  
  
Goku groaned. Vegeta was driving him insane!!! Well…Vegeta and his pants…which _would not get the hell off him!!!_  
  
“Just a minute Vegeta…” He gasped, trying to pull the pants off without destroying them. Vegeta whimpered needily under him and he began growling as Vegeta started stroking his own erection and moaning his name.  
  
 _Why the hell won’t you come off???_ He mentally yelled at his pants. They didn’t answer. _Figures._ He thought sarcastically. _The time when I need them off the most and they refuse. Typical._  
  
He lost patience and tore them off hurriedly, tossing them to the side and looking down at the naughty little Prince under him, who was still stroking himself, a look of bliss on his face.   
  
“My, my Vegeta…” He purred, grinning when Vegeta opened his eyes and looked at him through the pleasure-filled orbs. He gently grasped Vegeta’s hand and drew it away from his erection, bringing it to his mouth and kissing the palm lovingly. “I do love to watch you…” He purred. Vegeta blushed and glared lightly at him.  
  
“Pervert…” He growled. Goku chuckled and parted his legs further.  
  
“Do you want me to prepare you Vegeta? Or do you want it rough?” He purred lustfully. Vegeta shivered under him and blushed deeper.  
  
“Just…take me…I need it Kakarott…” Goku groaned at the neediness in Vegeta's voice and manoeuvred himself between Vegeta’s legs, rubbing against his inner thigh. Vegeta grew agitated and wrapped his legs around Goku's hips tightly. He snarled. “Today, Kakarott!”  
  
Goku chuckled and pressed against Vegeta's entrance, seeing angry onyx eyes glaring at him. By the look of it, he’d better start it or Vegeta was going to kill him. Slowly, with a sigh of satisfaction, he slid deeply into Vegeta's tight heat and moaned at the fit. It was perfect. As usual.  
  
Vegeta gasped and panted beneath him, impatience flaring in his eyes. He slowly drew out and thrust again, loving the way it caused Vegeta's face to flush pink and his mouth open slightly, a moan slipping past his lips.  
  
He groaned and started an even, fast pace. Vegeta groaned and clung to him, his legs tightening around Goku's hips. Vegeta groaned his name again and he felt his blood burning hungrily.  
  
He wanted to be as deep as Vegeta could take him. He wanted to go as fast as Vegeta could handle. He wanted to be as rough as Vegeta could take.   
  
He wanted complete control. He wanted Vegeta to scream his name wildly. He wanted it… _now_ …  
  
He started brutally pounding into Vegeta, watching with a small smirk as Vegeta gasped and writhed, giving in to the sensations within him. He usually took it slow, gradually building up their pleasure…  
  
…but he couldn’t help himself.  
  
He thrust mindlessly, groaning and moaning at the slick tightness around him, making sure to hear every gasp and whimper Vegeta made. Every moan, every cry, every noise he made. He savoured it, even as he thrust recklessly, he savoured everything he could see, feel, hear and smell.  
  
“Kakarott!” Vegeta cried out, writhing desperately on the floor and clinging tighter, pulling Goku's head down for a kiss. He felt so close… “Kakarott…ahh…”  
  
Goku shivered, knowing Vegeta was close to his orgasm, the tone in his voice driving him wild with lust and hunger. He wanted to be deeper than that…  
  
He quickly withdrew, hearing Vegeta's growl of protest and flipped Vegeta onto his belly, before sinking back into him deeply and purring. Vegeta still growled, probably at the loss of the deep, rough thrusting and he groaned before thrusting even harder, faster and deeper into him.  
  
Vegeta's back arched and he heard Vegeta screaming his name in pleasure. The muscles around him clamped down around him and he screamed too, his throat going raw as he emptied himself deeply into Vegeta and collapsed onto him limply.  
  
“Wow…” He panted, withdrawing himself and rolling them both onto their sides and curling his body around the smaller Saiyan’s with a purr. Vegeta snuggled closer to him and he breathed in the scent of his lover’s hair. “I always wanted to take you outside…” He sighed happily. Vegeta grumbled.  
  
“Shut up and go to sleep.” Goku just grinned.  
  
“Love you too Vegeta.” Vegeta shivered lightly, trying to hide it, but Goku noticed and cuddled closer to him, wrapping more around him and keeping him warm. “Have a good sleep Vegeta.” He yawned, before falling asleep.  
  
Vegeta looked over his shoulder at the happy, sleeping saiyan behind him and snorted.  
  
“Idiot.” Then he fell asleep too.


End file.
